Many Unfortunate Meetings
by Smeagol
Summary: *Chapter Four down (will be rewritten)!*When Aragorn's daughter meets someone she never expected to meet, she finds herself and this visitor in danger...a danger that perhaps threatens all of Middle-Earth...and the One Ring has been reforged......
1. Eyes Closed

Disclaimer: I don't MOST any of the characters, places, etc. Some of them I made up. And I sure wouldn't mind owning Gollum!  
  
  
  
Please excuse the bad title name, I am not very good with titles or summaries. And on another note, Boromir (not the one from FOTR) and Aralya are my friend's (JediKnightBalthasar - read her stories!) characters, not mine. This story is kind of a self insert in way because the characters are supposed to be reincarnations of people from other dimensions, and are therefore based on existing people. Wait! Don't leave! No, really, still it's a good story (I hope!) It helps me when I base characters off real people, because then the characters (when you get to know them of course) seem a little less flat. But you don't really get to know the characters in this chapter.  
  
  
  
PG - For violence. The rating might change though, but not for slash. I don't like slash stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Many Unfortunate Meetings  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Closed Eyes  
  
  
  
The thunder cracked and the rain poured down. In one of the alleyways of Gondor, a small figure huddled up, apparently asleep, with a sheathed sword at her feet.  
  
  
  
A group of soldiers who had been escorting two of Aragorn's children- Boromir and Aralya-back from a visit in Rohan, stopped by the huddled figure.  
  
  
  
"It is a child! Unconscious or asleep, I should think." Said a soldier, stooping by the child, "She is cold." He said, touching her gently. He picked her up, and another soldier took the sword that had been lying by her. Suddenly, the child, eyes still closed, began screaming and pulled herself out of the soldier's arms.  
  
  
  
"My sword! Give me back my sword!" she cried, still unable to open her eyes. Several soldiers grabbed her, and from her cloak, she withdrew a knife, and stabbed it into the chest of a soldier, who fell down, dead. Boromir and Aralya watched, and Aralya drew one of her own knives, but several soldiers, and her brother as well, held her back, as the daughter of Aragorn stopped struggling watched, mesmerized, sure she had seen the girl before.  
  
  
  
A soldier finally brought the hilt of his sword down onto the head of the girl, and, at the same instant, her hand closed on her sword. She fell unconscious, sword in her grasp. No one could pry it from her fingers.  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
The child was brought, before being put in the dungeon for murder, to King Elessar (A/N that's Aragorn).  
  
  
  
"She elvish." He said, running his fingers over her pointed ears. "I cannot take the sword from her grasp!" he exclaimed, somewhat amused. He felt her icy, cold skin and noticed how pale she was. "I will take care of her, and we shall reconsider throwing a mere child-even though she be an elf child, into the cold, cruel dungeons."  
  
  
  
The soldiers in the room nodded, and then left as Elessar began warming up the child by the fire, but she still remained unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Ada, I would like to see the girl." Aralya said quietly, coming into the room. She looked at the child, and suddenly, whispered to herself, "It can't be!"  
  
  
  
The girl suddenly, waking from unconsciousness, sat up, opened her eyes in pain, like a baby first seeing light, and murmured, "Estel...." and then sank back into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
"She called my name." Said Elessar, musing to himself.  
  
  
  
"No, Ada," said Aralya, laughing a quiet, serious chuckle, "She called mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
That was somewhat of a cliffie-but what does Aralya mean by that? And who is this girl? And what is so special about the sword? Find all that and more.....providing you review! 


	2. Reforged

To Emmithar: Regarding the "nice mood, a wonderful feeling", that isn't going to last all too long.......I'm not good at writing stories without evil in it. I love evil! Mwa ha ha ha! Um.....sorry, got carried away there.....but glad you like it!  
  
  
  
To Trotter-um, I mean, Balthasar: Don't wack yourself on head. Bad. Biffle. Do I get paid for advertising? (j/k)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Reforged  
  
  
  
"What means you by this?" Ellesar asked.  
  
  
  
"Ada, you won't understand," Aralya answered, "but her name once, in another time and place, was known to me, but what her name is now, I cannot fathom."  
  
  
  
As though hearing this, in half sleep, the child tried to awaken, but could not, though in a breath, the word "Orelisse" managed to escape from her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Orelisse - sweet spirit," said Ellesar. "I still understand you not, and I expect a clearer explanation once the child awakens. I will leave her now, but you may stay if you are quiet." And he left the room, shutting the door slowly behind him. For a time Aralya did nothing, but look at her.  
  
  
  
Yes, she thought to herself, she looks much the same, perhaps a little more childish and shorter, but she looks the same. Aralya ran her fingers through Orelisse's short brown hair, hoping perhaps Orelisse would awake, but she did not. With a sudden shock, Aralya realized the necklace with her own "one ring" she once wore, in that other time and place (A/N For anyone other than Balthasar (who I explained the story to at school) don't worry if you don't get it so far, because you will. Once Orelisse wakes up, you will understand) was still around her neck.  
  
  
  
This came as a shock, because when Aralya had been reincarnated into Middle-Earth, she was reborn as the daughter of Aragorn, but obviously, Orelisse had not been born, unless the ring she wore was a different one. For a moment, she thought the child might have been escorted from her own world into Middlr-Earth by Eru himself, but this idea seemed crazy. Well, she would soon learn when Orelisse awoke.  
  
  
  
Aralya, looking at the ring some more, decided to put it on, to see if it was truly a ring of power, or simply another plain band of gold. Fortunately, Orelisse did not clasp the ring in a tight grip as she did the sword, and Aralya was able to easily unclasp the necklace. With a small hesitation, she put on the ring.  
  
  
  
A sudden darkness took the world from her eyes. And then, the darkness took a shape upon itself, that of a demon with claws out reached. And a sudden cold wind, which carried a dark voice on it reached Aralya's ears....."My servant has failed.....I shall not......the Ring is reforged........return it to me, or face war......" and the voice died away, but the claw of the demon came ever closer, trying to grasp the ring, and Aralya, as the coldness froze her skin, tore the Ring off her finger. She was sweating and panting hard. Morgoth himself had reforged the Ring. This time, Middle-Earth was not against Morgoth's servant. They were against Morgoth himself.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to end it with a cliffie (gets out shield to protect herself) Ha!!! I have a chocolate shield! ***Gollum eats it**** Waaaa!!!!!! No, that was my dark chocolate!!!!!!! Well, hopefully I'll update soon ***hint, reviews**** 


	3. Awakening

Trotter: Analogy to Iraq.....? What the heck? Yeah..okay. And you've changed since you entered Middle-Earth, not to mention Aragorn drugged you (just kdding!!!) And most other of your questions shall be answered soon.  
  
  
  
Marsha: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Awakening  
  
  
  
As Aralya put the necklace back over Orelisse's head, silently cursing to herself, a sudden movement from the tiny elf child surprised Aralya.  
  
  
  
"Wake up!" she said, shaking the elf gently.  
  
  
  
Orelisse moaned, but didn't wake up quite yet. Aralya, placing her hands on the tiny shoulders suddenly realized how small Orelisse was.  
  
  
  
"Ada?" she said, leaving the room, and nearly walking right into her father, "Ada, why is Orelisse so......small?"  
  
  
  
"Elf children grow slowly, and start as children on the smallish side. Elves grow, I should think, two to three times more slowly than Men do. She, because an Elf, will reach a certain age, and then stop growing altogether. The age you see most elves are." Ellesar replied looking at his teenage daughter.  
  
Aralya went back into the room, to find the elf child was awake, sitting up on her beds, eyes open wide, and hands wrapped around the hilt of the sword. When she saw Aralya standing in the door, she smiled. "How came you to be here, Estel?" she said, toying with the name Estel playfully, as it was no more than a nickname.  
  
  
  
"Use no more my nickname, or my true name. I am now called Aralya. And I think I should be asking you that question!" Aralya answered, sitting next to Orelisse.  
  
  
  
"I should like to know that myself. I assume you were born into this world as Aragorn's daughter?" Aralya nodded, and Orelisse continued. "I was not born, but just appeared. Eru created me as one of the maiar, and took me from our first world, and brought me here in a new form, and for some reason, left me my Ring." She touched the Ring gently, unknowing to what it truly was. "He gave me this sword, but, it be not just any sword......." she got up and closed the doors, and then closed the curtains. "I trust you to keep this a secret?"  
  
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
Orelisse looked at the hilt, and touched a spring on it, and the hilt opened up, revealing a hidden compartment, from which a glowing jewel fell out. "It is a silmaril. Eru told me only I could bring it back to the Undying Lands, because Morgoth had his eye on the stronger Valar, never expected someone like me to bear a silmaril."  
  
  
  
"Morgoth has his eye on more than one thing." Said Aralya quietly, "Your Ring. It is the One Ring. It has been reforged with the power of Morgoth himself. But you, from what I understand, are a Maiar! Can you not destroy it?"  
  
  
  
"Olorin---or Gandlaf as he is known, was a Maiar. He could not destroy it! Like Frodo, we must destroy it were it was forged. No, not in Doom," she added as Aralya turned toward where Mordor once was, "I know not where, but it is not Doom. But WE will destroy it. Not me alone though."  
  
  
  
I know, it was a short chapter, with more explanations than there was adventure, or anything, but the story will get better. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
